powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Martial Arts Intuition
The ability to have an innate understanding to every form of martial art. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Also Called *Combat Intuition *Martial Arts Instinct *Martial Arts Mimicry Capabilities The user can intuitively understand all Martial Arts, using them like the user trained them over years. Applications *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Combat Empowerment *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Melee Weapon Skills *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Mystical Martial Arts *Pressure Point Intuition *Special Attacks Variations See also: Other Martial Arts *'Aikido: '''A combat art of using throws and wrist-locks to take an opponent down without harm. *'Boxing': Martial arts which derives from punches and sportsmanship. *'Capoeira': A Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance and music. *'Dark Martial Arts': Fighting Styles purely created for destructive reasons. Possibly achieved by Dark Arts. *'Elemental Martial Arts: Combining the powers of the elements with combat skills. *'''Judo: Where the objective is to either throw or take-down an opponent to the ground. *'Jujutsu': Basic can manipulating the opponent's force against himself rather than confronting it with one's own force. *'Karate': A combat art using punches, kicks, as well as elbow and knee strikes. Different styles also teach grappling, locking, restrain and vital point strike techniques. *'Kung Fu': Different styles of fighting using kicks, punches, acrobatic moves and weapons. *'Muay Thai': Combining fighting with grappling, punches, kicks, knee and elbow strikes. *'Superhuman Martial Arts': Martial Arts skills achieved by metahuman or mutant abilities. *'Tae Kwon Do': Fighting using mostly the feet and legs to strike with different kick attacks. *'Traditional Martial Arts': More known than Mystical martial are. Allows users to perform styles of combat to a superhuman level. *'Wing Chun': A self-defense fighting style that uses solid stances, focused strikes and swift parrying. Associations *Chi Augmentation *Chi Manipulation *Combat Calling *Energy Manipulation *Energy Strike *Enhanced Memory *Infusion *Intuitive Aptitude *Knowledge Replication *Ninjutsu Limitations *Some users need to observe Martial Arts. *Some users need to train their body. *User's may not perform a martial art that is beyond their physical or mental capability. Known Users Gallery Angel1.jpg|Vampires such as Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) are naturally skilled at combat even upon being sired, able to fight with great skill and shoot with great accuracy even if they didn't have such skills as a human. Fight.jpg|The Fight (Cardcaptor Sakura) is a master of martial arts. Hayato Furinji.jpg|Hayato Furinji (History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi) a well known user of this ability. Shen.jpg|Shen (Kung Fu Panda) may have been spoiled by the life of royalty and development in cannons, but he nevertheless a master martial artist, elegant with movements with blades. ShangTsungMKC.jpg|Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) can mimic all fighting styles of the other fighters. Pokkén_Machamp.png|Like all Fighting Pokémon, Machamp (Pokémon) is a natural fighter. 250px-Super Commando Dhruva (Pinup).jpg|Super Commando Dhruva (Raj Comics) Colleen.gif|Colleen (Road Rovers) is a master martial artist Martial_Artist_H.png|Martial Artist (Valkyrie Crusade) is master of all forms of martial arts. Wuxia_H.png|Wuxia (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Intuition Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers